gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Unlimited Champions
The fourth installment to the SSB franchise. Its original name was "Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2: Battle Vices", hence the fact that it is actually a sequel to Brawl. The characters are a roster of 60 fighters, with the exception of this game's two sub-bosses, Aqua Hand and Tabuu (formerly the main antagonist of Super Smash Bros. Brawl) as secret characters. The game starts with 45 characters, with the game allowing you to unlock only seventeen characters. The Brawl sequel is licensed by Nintendo and is actually provided by Sega, Capcom, and Konami. List of Characters Fighters from Nintendo: *Mario - Donkey Kong (Final Smashes: Mario Finale, Super Mario Tornado, Mario Extravaganza) *Link - The Legend of Zelda (Final Smashes: Triforce Slash, the Ocarina of Time, Wolf Link) *Pikachu - Pokemon (Final Smashes: Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Charge Beam) *Samus - Metroid (Final Smashes: Zero Laser, Plasma Whip Fury, Transformation) *Fox McCloud - Star Fox (Final Smashes: Landmaster, Dual Shot, Illusion Fire Fox) *Pit - Kid Icarus (Final Smashes: Palutena's Army) *Kirby - Kirby's Dreamland (Final Smashes: Cook Kirby, Cutter+Fire, Fighter+Cutter, Fire+Stone, Ice+Hammer) *Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong (Final Smashes: Beatin' Earthquake, Donkey Kongos, Smash!) *Bowser - Super Mario Bros. (Final Smashes: Giga Bowser, Call Koopalings, Giga Flame) *Ike - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (Final Smashes: Great Aether, Aether's Strike, Ultimate Aether) *Roy - Fire Emblem: Fuin no Tsurugi (Final Smashes: Ancient Rapier, Burning Cutter, Flamestorm) *Falco Lombardi - Star Fox (Final Smashes: Giant Flaming Bird, Landmaster, Illusion Fire Bird) *Luigi - Mario Bros. (Final Smashes: Luigi Finale, Negative Zone, Super Luigi Cyclone) *Peach - Super Mario Bros. (Final Smashes: Peach Blossom, Super Peach Bomber, Rapid Kicking) *Yoshi - Super Mario World (Final Smashes: Super Dragon, Ultimate Dragon, Giant Egg Roll) *Lucas - Earthbound Mother 3 (Final Smashes: PK Starstorm, PK Fusion Telekniesis, PK Ultimate Starstorm) *Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong Country (Final Smashes: Rocketbarrel Barrage, Rocketbarrel Madness, Rolling Kong) *Pokemon Trainer - Pokemon (Final Smashes: Triple Finish, Super Effective Attack!, Ultimate Blast) *Wolf O'Donnell - Star Fox 64 (Final Smashes: Landmaster, Illusion Wolf, Rapid Wolf) *Zelda/Sheik - The Legend of Zelda (Final Smashes: Light Arrow, Faere's Flaming Arrow, Triforce Beam) *Lucario - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl (Final Smashes: Aura Storm, Focus Blast, 140-hit Aura Hit) *Mr. Game & Watch - Game & Watch (Final Smashes: Octopus, Dragon, Shark) *Captain Falcon - F-Zero (Final Smashes: Blue Falcon, Ultimate Falcon Punch, Raptor Boost) *Ness - Eartbound (Final Smashes: PK Starstorm, PK Fusion Telekniesis, PK Ultimate Starstorm) *Wario - Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins (Final Smashes: Wario-Man, Giant Stinkbomb, Super Bike) *Meta Kinght - Kirby's Adventure (Final Smashes: Galaxia Darkness, Shroud of Darkness, Black Tornado) *Naval Piranha (newcomer) - Yoshi's Island (Final Smashes: Ivy Flash, Thrones of Destruction, Petey to the Rescue!) *Marth - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon (Final Smashes: Critical Slash, Great Aether, Dolphin Cutter) *Mewtwo - Pokemon (Final Smashes: Great Darkness, Brainwash, Copycat) Third-Party Characters: *Ichigo Kurosaki - Bleach (Final Smashes: Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu, Vasto Lorde, Getsuga Tenshou) *Rukia Kuchiki - Bleach (Final Smashes: Sode no Shirayuki, First Dance: White Moon, Next Dance: White Ripple, Third Dance: White Sword) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (Final Smashes: Super Sonic) *Ryu - Street Fighter (Final Smashes: Denjin Hadouken, Shinku Hadouken, Metsu Shoryuken) *Solid Snake - Metal Solid (Final Smashes: Machine Gun, Grenade Launcher, Rocket Cannon) *Shadow the Hedgehog - Sonic Adventure 2 (Final Smashes: Chaos Control, Hyper Shadow, Chaos Blast) *Silver the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (Final Smashes: Chaos Control, Super Form, Extreme Psycho) *Jin Kazama - Tekken 3 (Final Smashes: Devil Form, Lighting Screw Uppercut, Avenger) *Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada - Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Final Smashes: X-Burner, Zero Point Breakthrough, Cambio Forma Modo Difesa - Mantello di Vongola Primo) *Dante - Devil May Cry (Final Smashes: Devil Trigger, Ice Age, Million Stab, Rain Storm) *Ryo Tetsumaki - Original (Final Smashes: Metsuriken, Demon Form, KaioMetsuriken) *Blade/Blue - Original (Final Smashes: Gathering Slash, Reaper Fang, Ultimate Cutterstorm) *Megaman Volnutt - Megaman Legends (Final Smashes: Blade Arm, Buster Cannon, Powered Buster) *Chunli - Street Fighter II (Final Smashes: Kikosho, Hosenka, Senretsu Kyaku) *Naruto Uzumaki - Naruto (Final Smashes: Kyuubi Form, Uzumaki Barrage, Rasen-Shuriken) *Sasuke Uchiha - Naruto (Final Smashes: Susanoo, Chidori/Lighting Blade, Lion's Barrage) *Klonoa - Klonoa: Door to Phantomile (Final Smashes: Thunder Hurricane, Tornado Attack EX, Wind Bullet) *Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic 3 (Final Smashes: Deep Impact, Chaos Force, Chaos Knuckles) *Ken Masters - Street Fighter (Final Smashes: Shinryuken, Guren Senpu Kyaku, Shoryu-reppa) *Alex - Street Fighter III (Final Smashes: Hyper Bomb, Stun Gun Headbutt, Boomerang Raid) *Makoto - Street Fighter III (Final Smashes: Seichusen Godanzaki, Abare Tosanami, Tanden Renki) *Sora - Kingdom Hearts (Final Smashes: Ragnarok, Final Form, Synch Blade) *Riku - Kingdom Hearts (Final Smashes: Dark Aura, Darkstorm, Eternal Session, Dark Firaga) *Hector - Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (Final Smashes: Laser Blade, Death's Scythe, Innocent Devil Summoning) *Isaac - Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (Final Smashes: Laser Blade, Devil Forger, Innocent Devil Summoning) *Yoshimitsu - Tekken (Final Smashes: Cyclone Lift, Deathcopter, Dragonfly Twister) *Azrael - Original (Final Smashes: Final Judgement, Reaper's Closing, Demon Summoning) *Spikeman - Original (Final Smashes: Insane Spikeman, EX Spikeman Form, NeedleStorm) *Nero - Devil May Cry 4 (Final Smashes: Devil Trigger, Showdown, Maximum Bet) Gameplay Most of the gameplay is reminiscent of the first Brawl in the SSB series. New features include characters to have three final smashes (save for Pit and Sonic the Hedgehog), the first to include a more detailed, complex Adventure Mode (almost similar to Subspace Emissary) known as "Warrior Dream Mode". There is also a Classic Mode, Versus Mode, Training (uh, duh!), All-Star Mode, and a new mode known as the "Tag Team Battle Mode". The player is able to form a team of two or three members in that team, and can also change the color scheme. Assist trophies have also returned, with some new ones like Homer Simpson, Rabbids, Toon Link, and many others. If this game is for real, I would seriously buy it! Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated